Xenosaga One Shots
by reimihara21
Summary: One shots between the characters from the awesome game, Xenosaga.


**XOS: AllenxShion #1**

**A/N:**** Xenosaga is one of my favorite trilogies. I love the story of this game. If you guys wanna try it, it's on the PS2 console. Very fun. Well I could do random pairings if you guys request it. Well this is from my journal, I'm quite proud of it xD.**

Finally, the Gnosis, Albedo, and the whole Miltia incident were finally put to rest. Shion and Allen sat in Shiori's room, on her bed, their heads leaned together facing the full moon, with their fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry Allen. I didn't even realize your feelings."

"It's alright chief, as long as you're safe and not hurt, I'm all right."

"Allen, just call me by my name, Shion."

"Alright chi..Shion." Allen said nervously. "Um, I should go." He turned away and got up.

"No, stay with me." She grabbed his arm making him face her.

He blushed.

'_What are you doing, you got the girl, so make the most of it.' _His other self said in Allen's head.

'_I don't know the first thing about women and dating.'_

'_You'll learn once you start. You'll know what they like, dislike and what to do and what not to do.''_

'_Ok.'_

'_Go get her tiger.'_

Allen sat back down with Shion and took her hand. She cupped his cheek and to his shock, she kissed him. This was a fantasy that he thought would never come true along with other things.

"Ch-ch-chief.." Allen blushed.

"Shion…" Allan said nervously. "We're not at work." Shion said against his lips.

Allen closed his eyes, he put his hand on her neck bringing Shion closer to him. Shion didn't even thinkg about Kevin since she got to see him one last time. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down with her on the bed.

"Are you sure chi-Shion?" Allen asked nervously.

"Yes. If you're worried about Kevin, that's no longer an issue. I want you." She brought him closer to her, his hands on either side of her so he wouldn't crush her body with his weight. She unzipped his Vector jacket, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. He had on a white undershirt underneath. Allen hesitantly slipped his hands hesitantly in her jacket to take it off. Goosebumps formed on her skin from the cool air.

"Cold?" Allen asked.

"No." she replied. "Place your lips on my neck." She pulled him toward the area close to her shoulders.

Allen placed small kisses around her neck. Her fingers weaved through his hair, tilting her head to the side so he could have more access. For an experiment, Allen licked a small area of flesh, she gasped at the contact. He lightly nipped her skin, Shion gave low moans.

'_Did chief just-"_

"Allen…" she moaned for him to go lower.

Shion loved the fact that Allan was taking his time pleasing her. He really did lover her and reawakened her hidden passion.

"My top, please remove it." She brought her subordinate for another kiss.

She sat up, so did he, so it would be easier to remove her tank top. Breaking their kiss, at the removal of her top and reconnecting their lips as soon as it was off. She pressed herself against his body, he groaned at the contact. Shion never realized how toned Allen's body was.

"Allen…."

"Yes…Shion?"

"Take off shirt." Her touch was delicate giving his skin pleasure.

Shion helped him get started by placing her hands under his shirt. She loved the feeling of his muscles. Allen helped by slipping it off. They pressed their bare flesh together; the sensation was out of this world. Allan gasped at feeling of her soft breasts against his chest. Her nipples were hard and erect. Shion's panties were getting soaked. S he wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a good view of her breasts. He gasped at the sight. She chuckled. Shion started sliding her pants slowly down along with her underwear. In his life, he never thought he would actually see Shion Uzuki naked before him. Allen went to her neck and slowly went lower to her breasts, his teeth lightly nipped against her nipple. Shion pressed Allen's head closer while running her hands down to the hem of his pants and boxers. Shion then laid back down.

'_She looks… so beautiful.' Allen thought._

'_Woah, he's bigger than Kevin.'_

Allen resumed teasing Shion's breasts; she moaned out loudly.

'_Am I, is she pleased?' Allen was unsure._

Feeling bold and a little braver, he went a little lower, not going to her wet cunt yet. His hands traced her silky, smooth legs making her toes curl. The slow pace made her feel anxious. Kevin never took his time, well maybe only thirty minutes and just go straight to it while on the other hand, Allen took his time which made the experience more pleasurable.

"Allen…" her breaths were becoming quicker.

He looked up to her. "Yes Shion?"

"I want you, now." She moaned out.

Allen decided to tease her a little bit. "In a little bit, I want to have some fun first." He smirked.

Allen leaned down, spread Shion's legs apart and started licking her wet pussy. Shion moaned out Allen's name as he started darting his tongue in and out experimentally in her entrance.

"OH GOD, ALLEN DON'T STOP!"

Allen felt his dick getting hard and continued experimenting with his mouth and his fingers making Shion go over the edge three times.

"I want you inside me." Shion panted.

Allen positioned himself at her entrance and slowly went in, not wanting to hurt her. Gently, he went in inch by inch, their bodies pressed together, fingers intertwined, while sharing a long passionate kiss. As the pace steadily increased, they moaned loudly in each other's mouths. Allen slowed down a bit so Shion could cum first. Stars flashed when they orgasmed. Allen laid in between Shion's breasts while Shion stroked his hair.

"I love you…Chi….Shion."

"Thank you, Allen. Give me time before I can return your words."

"Yes chief." Allen teased.

"It's Shion." She brought Allen up for another kiss.

They lay in each other's arms falling asleep at the break of dawn.


End file.
